ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeons
''Session One ''is the first issue of the comic series Dungeons & Dragons Unlimited. Transcript A boat with golden sails is seen traveling across the sea, the people on it having quite the variety, some being elves, others dwarves, yet more simply humans, etc. The captain of the boat smokes a pipe, walking over to Thorn Brockman, who is staring at the sky. *'Captain:' So what are our chances of a safe trip, Thorn? *'Thorn: '''The clouds in the sky haven't shifted in quite some time. *'Captain:' Is that good? *'Thorn: It's very good. It means that Bahamut is looking down upon us. *'Captain: '''Yeah, I'm not sure I fully believe in stuff like that. *'Thorn: 'Luckily, even if someone is harmed I am able to heal them. That's the reason I became a cleric after all. *'Captain: Aye. Tell me though, how are you so sure that Bahamut even knows you exist? some paladins and clerics go down dark roads when they begin asking questions like that. *'Thorn:' I don't. But I don't let that fact hang me up, I just proceed with my day. Even if my god isn't there above me, I still go out and help people because that's the right thing to do. The captain nods, understanding his point. *'Thorn: '''So, what do you fight for, captain? It cuts away to Katherine Lockwood, who is sketching something while Jackson Caliburn looks over her shoulder and watches her. *'Jackson: Whatcha doin'? *'''Katherine: Gah! oh, jeez! don't sneak up on me like that, I almost had a heart attack... *'Jackson:' Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just saw you were drawing something and I wanted to know what. *'Katherine:' I... you... me... you want to know what I'm doing? *'Jackson: '''Yeah, why? *'Katherine: Well... I... um... y-you know what, I'll probably get tongue tied if I try to explain so I'll just show you instead. Katherine shows Jackson her book, which has a drawing of the land in it. *'Jackson: '''Oh, your mapping out the area. *'Katherine: 'Yeah, it's kinda my job. *'Jackson: Bit of an odd job for a wizard, isn't it? *'Katherine: '''It... it is? *'Jackson: I mean, yeah, you can throw fire from your hands and you're job is to make maps. Pretty weird in my books. *'''Katherine: ...I like it. A short person in a hood runs by them and steals a small bag off Katherine and Jackson's duffle bag. *'Katherine:' Hey! The person quickly escapes underneath the boat, taking off their hood and revealing themselves to be Naya Popho. *'Naya:' Now, let's see what we have here. Naya opens the small bag, revealing it to be full of sand. She stares at it confused and closes it before opening the duffle bag. *'Naya:' Torches, canned beans, a bedroll? what, is he going camping? great, another terrible haul... She hears loud thumping noises coming towards her as she begins cowering in fear, seeing a very large silhouetted man standing in front of her. She screams and runs away, the man standing completely still. After seeing this, they walk away as it cuts to later that night, everyone aboard the ship sleeping except for the captain and Thorn, who is staring at the ocean. He hears an odd noise and crawls up the sails of the ship, looking around and seeing a large black object in the water. He cocks an eyebrow before his face shifts to total terror. He takes a deep breath. *'Thorn:' Dragon Turtle!!! Everyone on the ship wakes up and rushes to the back, staring at the ocean as a large turtle-like beast slowly rises from the water, just as big as the boat itself. It lets out a scream and everyone on the ship stares at it in terror, though Jackson's expression changes to excitement. Category:Comics